The present disclosure, for example, relates to a security and/or automation system, and more particularly to deriving an alarm bypass instruction based at least in part on receiving a signal from a detachable broadcasting device, where the detachable broadcasting device has authenticated a biosignature associated with an animate object or a mobile inanimate object.
Home automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
Homeowners with pets often set their security alarm systems to “armed stay” even when they leave their homes, because they fear that their pets could trigger an alarm event based on motion, sound, or video monitoring systems. Similarly, with home mobile robotic devices, such as iRobot® Roombas or the like, becoming more prevalent and moving about homes when the homeowners are away, false alarm triggers caused by the mobile robotic devices are also of concern. However, by setting their systems to “armed stay” rather than “armed away” when the home is unoccupied, homeowners may be limiting the operability of their home security systems by limiting various services available in unoccupied homes, such as smart HVAC systems, vacuuming only when the home is unoccupied, opening/closing blinds, turning lights on/off, etc.